Un jour normal à Magnolia
by lilicat
Summary: C'est un jour normal, enfin presque... Pauvre Grey... Il va être victime de son succés. Juste une petite histoire qui m'est venue aprés le combat Grey/Sugarboy! Très léger yaoi, vraiment léger.


NOTE: Rien n'est à moi... ah si l'idée...

AVERTISSEMENT: très léger yaoi. Venez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu!

C'est une petite histoire sans prétention qui n'a d'autre but que de vous divertir.

UN JOUR NORMAL A MAGNOLIA.

C'est un jour comme un autre à Magnolia: il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, les travailleurs travaillent...etc...

A Fairy Tail, tout est tranquille, enfin autant que possible: Marijane tient le bar, Cana boit une pinte, Bisca et Al roucoulent, Wendy lit une histoire à leur fille, Lucy et Levy dicutent, Gajeel et Natsu font un bras de fer sous l'oeil dubitatif de Lily, Happy et Charles, Juvia soupire aprés Grey qui discute avec Léon...LEON? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Ben en fait, il est en visite pour, officiellement voir Grey (aprés tout ils se connaissent depuis longtemps), mais officieusement Grey, Léon s'en fout: il vient faire la cour à Juvia. Le problème est que Juvia n'a d'yeux que pour « Grey-sama » et le fait qu'il soit torse nu n'aide pas!

Bref tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que:

-SPICY!

Le temps se fige... seul les yeux tournent dans leur orbite pour suivre la silhouette qui vient de défoncer la porte d'entrée...

-Iceman! Tu m'as volé mon coeur! Je suis tien à jamais!

...Sugarboy, oui, oui, c'est bien lui! Il vient d'ailleurs de se jeter aux pieds d'un Grey tétanisé.

-Ah non, jamais Juvia ne laissera Sugarboy poser ses sales pattes sur Grey-sama!

La dite Juvia agrippe alors le cou d'un Grey toujours tétanisé.

-Spicy! Il est à moi! Sexy Iceman...

Sugarboy s'accroche aux jambes de Grey. Les deux soupirants tirant chacun de leur côté, il (Grey !) se retrouve le cul par terre.

-Lâchez le immédiatement! Moi seule peut l'aimer comme il le mérite, nous construirons un monde de ...

-Ultear!Mais qu'est ce que...

Mais Grey n'a pas temps de finir sa phrase que la nouvelle venue lui agrippe le bras gauche pour le tirer vers elle à son tour.

-C'est l'heure de la punition, Princesse?

-Virgo? Non, ne t'en mêle pas! Lâche le bras de .. Non ne tire pas toi aussi!

Mais Lucy a beau s'égosiller, rien n'y fait et le pauvre Grey se retrouve écartelé, étranglé et passablement secoué.

-Spicy! Iceman! Tu es si sexy! Allez viens avec moi...

-Grey-sama est à Juvia, Juvia veut Grey-sama...

-On prend des paris pour savoir qui va gagner?

-Je suis faites pour lui, nous fonderons un monde nouveau...

-Virgo tire-t-elle assez fort, Princesse?

-Juvia, Grey est un nul, je suis mille fois mieux que lui...

-5 sur le blond avec la banane!

-Virgo, arrête immédiatement, tu vas lui arracher le bras...

-Aucune chance, je pari sur Juvia...

-Euh... Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose rapidement là... il devient bleu non?

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON

-...

-Euh, Natsu? T'en as pas fait un peu trop là?

Effectivement, c'est un carnage... Juvia s'est évaporée, Sugarboy a caramélisé, Ultear est carbonisée et Virgo s'est volatilisée. Grey de son côté respire enfin.

-Tss! Fait Natsu en remettant son camarade violenté debout, Non mais fanchement, c'est ridicule!

-Tout à fait d'accord, vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi, sermonne Erza. Euh, Natsu, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Natsu, qui se dirige vers la sortie, Grey jeté sur son épaule comme un sac de patate, se retourne et le poing sur la hanche lance à la cantonnade:

-Je ramène MON CHATON à la maison. Et le prochain qui le touche, je le bute!

Puis, effectuant un superbe demi tour, il reprend sa route, ignorant les mines choquées, atterrées, hilares de ses camarades.

-Natsu?

-Oui?

-Tu vas mourir!

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi? Je t'ai sauvé les miches, bâtard!

-Tu m'as appelé « chaton » devant tout le monde!

Et c'est sous un flot d'insultes, somme toute habituel, que Natsu et son chargement (oui, oui Grey est toujours en mode sac à patate) quitte la guilde.

A Magnolia ce jour-là, tous les habitants purent entendre une énorme clameur venir de Fairy Tail.

Oui, c'est un jour normal à Magnolia.

FIN

Voili, voilou... A votre bon coeur, Messieurs, Dames...


End file.
